


To Serve And Protect

by fragilelittleteacup



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship (past), Harvey is awesome, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/pseuds/fragilelittleteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey realises. Then he does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Serve And Protect

Harvey watched from inside the car, through tinted windows, as Mike and Trevor walked down the alley.

“I know I usually don’t ask questions, but,” Ray turned in his seat, looked over his shoulder at him.

“You’re valuable to me, Ray, because you _don’t_ ask questions.” He kept his eyes on Mike and that _asshole,_ words probably harsher than they should be- but Ray wasn’t stupid, and no amount of smiling and making innocent would distract from the fact they were in a dodgy part of town, not on firm business, and his associate is strolling towards the car with a man whose face was bruised and whose shirt was torn.

“Whatever you say, boss.” Ray turned back, patient and loyal as ever, earning himself a smile from Harvey. He’d known, when Ray had resisted the opportunity to rob him of three thousand dollars, that he’d found the kind of trustworthiness that was both rare and valuable. It was always awesome to know he was right.

He grinned at the back of Ray’s head for a few seconds, and when he looked back outside, Mike and Trevor were standing way too close.

The smile drained from his face.

He knew body language. It was second nature to him- and essential to his job, which was why he knew that Trevor was exactly what he’d thought he’d been all along- and he didn’t miss the way Mike was looking down, avoiding eye contact- his expression said anger, but his face said this had happened before. Many times.

Trevor leaned in, head tilting slowly, black eyes hungry like a shark’s. Mike jerked his head away, but Trevor- as if he’d done this before, as if Mike had said no before, but that hadn’t mattered to him- grabbed his face with a hand, and kissed him _hard._ Mike shuddered, shoulders hunching, his hands forming the scared fists of a victim.

Harvey was out of the car within a second. He could’ve waited. Seen if Mike would push Trevor away.

But he’d seen enough.

Mike jerked away from Trevor, humiliated, but Trevor turned slowly, smirking.

“Hey, man-”

Harvey punched him. Right in his filthy mouth.

Mike let out a shocked yell. “What- What the fuck! Harvey!”

He grabbed him, lifted him up, held him against the bricks of the alleyway. Mike was at his back, hands hovering on his suit, afraid- old instincts, old submission that had been forced onto him, told him to defend Trevor, told him to pull Harvey away. Harvey twisted shirt fibres, knuckles pressing dangerously into Trevor’s windpipe. Harvey felt a thrill, a pull of violence in his gut, when the asshole gagged.

“You,” He began, voice low, dangerous- the kind of voice he’d used when a client pulled a gun on him, the kind of voice that made other men shit their pants. “, have been abusing Mike for _too long._ And I’m the best goddamn person in this city at what I do- and if you come near Mike again, you even _touch_ him, I will personally,” He leaned in, mouth against Trevor’s jaw, snarling, “ _destroy_ you.”

He leaned back, then, because the real power here was his eyes. And he stared the prick down, watched his face grow more and more pale with every passing second, until the predator knew he was backed into a cage.

“I- yeah, whatever.” He sneered. “You wanna fuck him, huh? I hope you like _trash-”_

He grabbed a fistful of black hair, slammed his head into the wall.

Mike gasped.

Trevor stumbled away, fear in his eyes.

Harvey smiled. “I’m coming for you.”

Trevor ran.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
